Feral's Worst Nightmare
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: B-side to Switched Loyalties as an evil Dairou returns almost from the dead to teach Wolverine and Sabretooth a lesson they won't soon forget. R&R and no flames. Dairou from Switched Loyalties as a villain and Sabretooth in his Origins look.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral's Worst Nightmare.**

**This is a sort of B-Side to Switched Loyalties with an evil Dairou and Sabretooth looks like he does in X Men Origins: Wolverine (movie) portrayed by Liev Schreiber not the comics.**

**What if there was a mutant that was so powerful that Sabretooth and Wolverine could consider putting their differences aside to defeat? A mutant far more powerful than Jean Grey, a Class 5 mutant which _was_ considered the most powerful mutant on the planet and the most powerful a mutant could become...and Weapon X's worst nightmare returned from the dead.**

**It begins here in Kyoto, Japan. Sabretooth had disappeared off the radar for over 10 years, until everyone considered the super villain dead, even Wolverine eventually. But he was very much alive and intent to make Wolverine regret forgetting about him.**

Scott Summers (Cyclops) and Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin (Colossus) are in the X-Men Gym watching Logan take out his fury on a punching bag.

"Today is the day, isn't it?" Peter whispers to Scott who nods "Yeah, the day he disappeared. Logan's never been the same ever since, becoming even more violent if that were even possible."

Peter shudders slightly at the thought, having once been on the business end of those claws, when he got between him and Victor Creed and almost didn't live to regret it "I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's like that. I thought he couldn't get angrier than that horrible day."

"Hey, stay calm, man." Scott tries to calm Peter down as tears form in his eyes "Good thing he didn't turn out like his dead brother, huh?" Scott smiles but Peter glares at him "I am sorry, Scott, but if he's coming on that mission today, I won't be coming."

Peter gets up to leave, only to turn face to face with Logan, who only glares at him in tears before walking out of the gym. Scott and Peter then follow him out as Xavier called a meeting.

**X-Men briefing room, Scott and Peter enter to find Logan alone inside, not even acknowledging their presence, especially Peter's as he sits at the table's far end opposite to and away from Logan. Logan hasn't spoken word to anyone since the last time he battled Creed and Peter's unwanted intervention caused him to escape. Wolverine ended the two's friendship that day, even tried to kill him when he attempted to go after Creed. The rest of the X-Men team eventually entered the room. Jean, Xavier, Beast, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Shadowcat, Storm and Emma Frost who is hell bent on chastising Logan for his recent actions. One look from Logan froze her in her tracks.**

"Okay, I should tell you why we're here" The professor said as every mutant's eyes fell on him, especially Logan's fury filled blue eyes "We've finally located Sabretooth." Logan's eyes widen "Where?" he says finally breaking his silence "Closer than you may think, Logan. He last started using his powers near the empire state building when Cerebro picked him up. He's now in the Forgotten City" Logan gets up from his seat and walks to the door "That's all the info I need." Piotr gets up to follow him but Logan's claws were already his throat and stomach "I want you nowhere near Sabretooth, Rasputin! I have a bone to break with you when I get back."

**With that, Logan left leaving a petrified Peter at his seat.**

Xavier and Jean tried to read Peter's mind but were somehow forced out as silence filled the room full of surprised X-Men "What could you have done to suffer Wolverine's wrath, Colossus?" Beast asks breaking the silence Peter sighs "Last time he fought Sabretooth, I intervened before he could kill him. Sabretooth escaped and Wolverine has taken his rage out on me ever since" he says as he pulls off his shirt, revealing countless claw scratches and marks throughout his upper body.

**The others gasp at his slashed up body as he pulls his shirt back on with slight sharp pain in his face.**

"I'm going to find Victor Creed and finish this" Peter said getting to his feet "Alone" with that he left, going back to his room to pack a small knapsack.

**He packed his knapsack and goes to the garage, only to be face to face with Logan as he worked on his bike. The two shared no words as Peter got into his off road Jeep Caravan and sped out of the Garage. Logan glares as he leaves, but if he thinks he's getting to Sabretooth before him, he has another thing coming.**

**Back in the briefing room...**

Everyone didn't know who to be more horrified of, Peter or Logan. Remy looks around the room, sure he feared Wolverine but he feared Peter just as much when he had that look on his face "Scott, you remember what happened the last time Pete had that look, right?" Scott nodded and shuddered "Yeah, remember when Sabretooth kidnapped Kitty?" everyone noddedas he continued "I got in his way from finding and killing Sabretooth himself, when he turned on me throwing me against a wall, severely injuring my back and spine" he said as Beast added "He would have killed you too, if Wolverine and I hadn't detained him. Seems even a pacifist has his limits."

"You're lucky to be able to walk, Scott" Emma said as he agreed with a nod "It still hurt sometimes, Emma, but even if I couldn't walk at least I'd be alive"

"Yes" Storm said "Wolverine should tread lightly with how much of his attitude Peter would let himself put up with, while we have a Sabretooth to track down"

"There's, like, something I don't get here though" Kitty piped up as Kurt asks "What's zat?" Kitty continued "What connection does 'ol 'Sabreface' Creed and Wolverine have with this Forgotten City, anyway?"

"Why'd you ask that?" Beast wonders as Kitty looks at him "Cuz I think that's where he took me when he kidnapped me that day, only the place was almost in total ruin and very few people – human or mutant – rarely dared to go there. Even he was wondering why he came there when he took me. He didn't even tie me up or something, not like I'd know where I was going if I'd ran away from him." Kitty continued "He seemed to know that there was something even more dangerous than him there, just not _what_ exactly. All I know is that he just started being so nice to me so I could help him with phasing around to find and destroy something."

"Possibly something even more dangerous than him or Wolverine, if he'd resort to that" Beast rubs his chin in thought as his eyes widen "Or someone. All of us should get to the Forgotten City before Wolverine or Sabretooth. I have a theory. I'll tell you on the way there." With that Hank made his way to his lab.

**Meanwhile, in an almost desolate landscape, better known as the Forgotten City, Sabretooth had just arrived. He looked around the large place of what used to be a room. He'd kidnapped that talkative Pryde girl and was even nice enough not to tie her up or clock her over the head, not like she'd not known this place was and still is almost inescapable if you didn't know where you were going. He walks up and touches the wall and suddenly got a vision of a specific day back in his Weapon X days that he vaguely remembers.**

**_"Yes, whatever happened here was Trask's and Weapon X's fault" _**he growled in his mind, but was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle approaching. Victor looks out, eyes widening in rage as he saw Peter drive by on an ATV-looking vehicle, stopping then going down the right path. The runt, Wolverine, wasn't far behind though he sniffed around before taking the left path. "The Russian seems to know this place" Sabretooth rubbed his chin in thought then smiles "Which means he'll find me long before the runt does. Good."

**So said, so done, Sabretooth could hear the sound of his vehicle already and his scent said he was drawing near and probably more willing to kill the feral than help. That was a head scratcher, since he knew Lo- the runt was here to fight him wasn't hard to figure out, what did he ever do to the Russian and didn't he abhor killing?**

"I'll have to be smart for this one" Sabretooth narrows his eyes on the angered Russian, cursing in some jibber-jabber "much smarter than he thinks I am. What're you doing here, R- Peter?" Victor said calmly with a serious but not angry face "**Didn't think I knew yer real name now, did ya?"**

Peter steps off his ATV with a confused look on his face **"Why is Sabretooth acting so strangely? He'd acted strange before but this is too strange, even for him. And, wait, did he just call me _Peter_?"** he shook himself from his thoughts "Sabretooth, was it you who just called me 'Peter'?" Sabretooth only rolled his eyes then nodded and smiled, Victor Creed smile not Sabretooth smile "That's your name, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes" Peter nods "I just didn't know you knew it." Victor rolls his eyes then frowns "I smell blood" he growls as Peter scratches his head "But, neither of us are bleeding"

"Not from us, nimrod" Sabretooth face palms and point to the structure in front of them "In there. We have to get in somehow."

**After both pounding at the wall for god knows how long, the two break through a find a Japanese man on the glass covered floor, covered in his own blood, just then the blood's scent travels to Wolverine, who tracks them down like a moth to a flame.**

"Creed!" Wolverine's voice could be heard in the distance as he drew ever closer. Peter walks over to the man "Hey, are you okay?" he shakes the man who was fairly larger and taller than he was, but no response. He turns to Victor to talk to him, but before he could the stranger easily grab him by the throat, almost suffocating him with one hand before throwing his unconscious body against the wall of the room.

The names 'Sabretooth' and 'Wolverine' seemed to both ring a bell and hit a wrong nerve with the man, as he picks up a long and sharp shard of glass and throws it with a marksman's accuracy, it would've taken Wolverine's head clean off his shoulders if Sabretooth hadn't pulled him out of the way just in time.

Wolverine rubs his throat "way too close for comfort" he groans prying himself off Sabretooth, who looks at him like the glass really went through his brain "What?" Wolverine stares back at him "We should go, now." Sabretooth says as the two men jump off of the building and escape.

**The man seems beyond angry that they escaped, but that changed when he saw that they'd forgotten Colossus, who was just coming to.**

Peter awakens to find Wolverine and Sabretooth gone, but this was the least of his fears as he would soon see. He turned to see red eyes looking at him, he jumps back startled. That is until the man cornered him and speaks. "I won't kill you" the man said as Peter replied in uncertainty "How am I so sure of that?" The man only smirked and drew closer with an evil chuckle "You're alive, aren't you?" Peter only nodded and decided to keep his mouth shut as the man walks away "Come. I'll guide you out of here, but you must do something for me in return." "And what is that?" Piotr replied as he got to his feet "Deliver a message to the men who were here with you and you get to leave and live."

Piotr's eyes widen "Wolverine and Sabretooth?" he said as the man only nods in reply "Tell them that their days are numbered and Dairou is coming to find and kill them." Piotr nods in reply and followed the man before he was left behind.

**Dairou guides Peter to the entrance of the Forgotten City, but was gone as soon as Peter made it to the entrance, where he found his ATV, which he uses to return to the mansion, where he'd found Wolverine and Sabretooth and still considered killing Sabretooth, but didn't and delivered Dairou's warning to them.**

"So, I take it that this was the man you've been searching for?" Xavier asks displaying an image of the man from Peter's memories as a distraught Peter, Logan and Sabretooth look on. Peter nods and turns to the ferals "He sent a message for both of you." He was no longer in the mood to talk to anyone, so he writes the message down on two stripes of paper, handing them to Sabretooth and Logan before walking out.

**Both men froze at the message and even more the name of the man. Wolverine, whose memories were wiped clean by the Weapon X Program, had only known the man's face from flashback into his past that he got in his dreams but wherever this man, Dairou appeared gave him terrible nightmares forcing him to have many sleepless nights which was pretty much every night, as of recently. Sabretooth, on the other hand, had actually forced himself to forget this Dairou person although he knew he'd had a troubled past and like himself and Logan, he had lost almost his whole family, thanks to Weapon X. But, unlike them, he didn't take that loss very well and as if his anger wasn't a force to be reckoned with already, he went insane and single-handedly destroyed the city that once stood where the Forgotten City is today. He'd buried himself inside and was presumed to be dead. Until now.**

"Hank" Xavier calls as the big blue mutant looks at him "Yes, Professor?" "Do you think you can take care of Colossus' injuries?" he asks as Beast has a confused, but confident look on his face "Yes, physically that is, but psychologically I'm not quite sure." The professor looks away as Hank continues "I can take care of the wounds, even the older ones but I think he's actually afraid of Logan. Didn't you notice today, that even though they were here early to find out if you'd found Sabretooth, he still wanted to help someone who clearly didn't _want_ his help? What has been Logan's problem lately, anyway?" he asked the last part mostly to himself.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the mansion, Remy, like everyone else, even Sabretooth was starting to get tired of Colossus trying to make up with Wolverine and failing. So, he and Sabretooth has arranged a dinner for everyone in the house, surprisingly Victor Creed is almost as excellent a cook as Remy, they told and invited everyone except the two, just to get on both their nerves. Logan was now currently in his bedroom.**

**_*sigh* "Why the professor let that Cajun in the kitchen? I swear he'll burn this place down one of these days."_** Logan thought to himself as he steps into the smoke filled kitchen and raises an eyebrow, seeing his older half-brother Sabretooth cooking, he turns to Remy "What's goin' on in here and why on planet earth is he cooking?!" He all but growls pointing his finger at Sabretooth as if he wasn't even in the room, who he turns to next "and you, what're you still doin' here and since when can the 'mighty' **_'pain in my ass, sunuva...' _**Sabretooth cook?" he growls at Sabretooth who only flicks him on the forehead just to piss him off and replies "There are a lot of things you don't know 'bout me, runt."

"Why are you doin' this anyway, Cajun?" Sabretooth raises an eyebrow to Remy as Logan looks at him "You mean, you're helpin' him and you don't even know why?!"

"You can't push me around like Colossus, runt! Or do you want a repeat of what happened the last time you tried makin'me yer lapdog?!" Victor snarls at Logan who backs away, seemingly afraid of this thing Sabretooth did to him "Two words, bub. Breath mints." Logan growls walking out and bumping into none other than a very annoyed Peter, who glares down at the shorter man "We need to have a talk, Logan. In private." Peter glares down at Logan, who brushes him off with a simple "No, bub."

He leaves Peter standing there as Remy and Victor looks at the look in his eyes as he follows. "Oh, this is bad. Very bad." Remy says as he and Sabretooth follows the two "What does that mean? I've never seen the Russian like that before, even when we were part of the Brotherhood." Sabretooth asks as Remy fills him in "Remember the last time you an' dat' fool, Wolverine fought and he interrupted it?" he asks as Victor replies "Yeah."

"Well, what you probably didn't know was that ya' brother 'dere beat the shit outta him when we got back from that mission and nobody could get the two 'o them to go on a mission together or even talk ta' each other since." Remy explained. This only served to get Sabretooth angry, even angrier than usual as he listened closely "Oh, they're gonna talk it out, alright. Even if I gotta kill 'em to do so, they're talkin' it out." Sabretooth marched off after the two leaving Remy to go back to the kitchen.

**Garage, Peter follows Logan to the garage and the two had a fist fight and wailed on each other. That is until a pissed Sabretooth jumps in and beat both their asses.**

"Whadaya think yer doin'-?" Logan growls only to be interrupted by Sabretooth who pins both of them against the wall "Shut the fuck up an' listen, Jimmy!" Peter quirked an eyebrow to Wolverine "Your name's 'Jimmy'?" until Logan elbows his ribs "It's James and if you laugh or anyone finds out, you're a dead man."

Sabretooth raises an eyebrow at Peter then looks at Logan "Is he yer mate, or something, runt?" Logan's eyes widen in surprise at the question as Peter looked extremely confused "What? Hell no!"

"Uh, Logan, what does he mean if I'm your mate?" Peter asks looking at uncomfortably creepy grin Sabretooth was giving him, Logan pulls him close and whispers the answer in his question, which makes Peter give them both a crazy and somewhat disgusted look as Sabretooth put them down "So, that's what everybody thought you wanted to do to me?! I'm a man! Ferals are so disgusting sometimes" he berates Sabretooth who smirks proudly at him "Sex don't matter to ferals, once it's good and not boring. So you got between us cuz you wanted some ass, huh? Just so ya know, we don't do bottoms." his scowl turns into the creepy smile again and before you know it, Peter murmured something and bolted out of the room. Logan seems to have heard nothing, but Sabretooth heard it and followed him to his room and opened the door open giving Peter a once over "You can't hide it for long, y'know? I can smell it on ya and I'm sure the runt does too." With that he closes the door and leaves.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Dairou has been busy. He'd heard that Wolverine had a son that really hates him and was now tracking down Daken to local bar on the far side town. He entered the place, seated himself at the bar and waited until Daken arrives and tries to flirt with him.**

"Hey, there, handsome. What're you doing here all alone?" Daken says as Dairou ignores the comment completely and stares at him coldly **_"No wonder he's not with Logan-san right now, he's a flirtatious little prick that thinks he can get whoever or whatever he wants"_** he thinks as he replies in an even and calm tone "Not gay, boy. Just looking for Akihiro Daken."

Daken's eyes widen "You're talkin' to him. What do you want?" Daken asks as Dairou draws him closer and chuckles wickedly "Take me to the Wolverine." He says calmly "Your pheromones don't affect me unless I want them to, so stop wasting your time, lover boy." He pulls out a knife and a small, partially finished wooden sculpture.

Daken knew this, but knew this man was too hot to get away from him, and you know how he gets when he really wants something, he smiles and walks away ignoring the man, when the paring knife was thrown and almost ended up in the back of his head, he turns to look at the man's sadistic stare **_"Is he crazy?"_** he then looks at the knife and gasps as it lands in the centre of a bulls-eye, reminding him of another mutant **_"Hate to say it but I could've been dead before I knew it. What is this man?"_** the man walks over to Daken and whispers in his ear "I do not take no for an answer. That was your first and only warning shot."

Dairou turns to leave the bar, having nothing of interest here until a hand on his shoulder stops him, he turns to see it was Daken "Well?" he asks as Daken tries his pheromone trick again. Dairou frowns in thought **_"This again? He really is his father's polar opposite, but does he think I'm that easy or is he just as crazy as I am?"_**

"If it's my father you're looking for" Daken says with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes "You should seek out a man named Charles Xavier. He's father's friend, runs that so-called school for gifted youngsters and is one of the world's most powerful telepaths." Dairou only nods and leaves ignoring Daken's existence as Daken thinks **_"Don't worry. You'll be back. They always come back."_**

Dairou made a few calls and eventually finds the number of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He called the number, to his surprise, a woman he didn't know answers in a beautifully calm voice, he thought he might as well put on a 'show' for the girl. "Hello?" Jean Grey answers the phone "Yes, my name is Dairou and I can't control my mutations. Is this by any chance Xavier's school for gifted youngsters?" he said in a calm, fearful voice as she replied "Yes. Yes it is, but why didn't you just come here?" Dairou was starting to get sick of this conversation and needed to hang up on the poor girl "You see, it's my first time in New York and I don't have any family here, so I only heard about your school from someone in the area." Jean was silent for a while, and then replied "Okay, here's the address. Write it down..."

**Dairou wrote down the address as given by Jean and hung up saying he'd be there in the morning. Now he was getting the feeling that he was being followed, by none other than this Daken character again. The boy just didn't know when to quit. Dairou got what, or specifically who he wanted, so Daken was of no further use to him.**

**He went to the door and waited and listened with a somewhat wicked smile. Daken's footsteps were silent as he smiled wickedly himself; but not silent enough.**

"Dairou-sama, open up! I know you're in there." Daken said with a little anger in his voice, when suddenly a hand, broke right through the closed door and grabs Daken by the neck and squeezed "Please." Dairou growls "Come in, we need to talk!"

With that he pulls Daken right through what was the door and throws him on the couch, Daken pops out his claws in rage as Dairou sits across from him and he was seemingly defenseless "I told you" Daken warns "I always get what I want, and I want you."

Dairou's voice was as firm as the fierce look on his face "You just don't know when to give up, do you kid?" He walks over to large cabinet full of specialized throwing knives he made himself, he chuckles "Oh, yes. I forgot you didn't know that I'm a mutant." This immediately caused Daken to try attacking him for some reason, only to meet his foot and get sent flying.

"Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." Dairou says as he pulls a sword and walks slowly over to Daken "the hard way." He strikes the sword at Daken, narrowly missing his face and giving him a small slash on his arm before he gets to his feet.

Dairou watches in awe as Daken's wound heals with a crazed smile and points at his healing wound "I like that. I think I'll cut you up some more!" he throws another dagger at him and misses again as Daken attempts to flee through the open window.

Dairou wasn't having it though, using a Lariat technique, he catches Daken by the neck with his forearm, flinging him across to a part of the room that had no windows, he then growls "Come on!" as Daken slowly staggered to his feet. He then charges Daken, punching him hard once in the stomach, causing a shockwave breaking almost every glass object around him and shredding the back of his shirt, before throwing his pain stricken body out the window with the sadistic smile never leaving his face "Better be gone by morning, or I won't hold back." He said dropping a dagger near his head to prove his point before leaving for bed as night came upon them.

**Morning came in the X-Men household and Logan and Peter were at each other's throats...again. This time, it wasn't Peter's fault though Logan says it is, and the two beat each other, from the Danger Room early that morning, through almost everyone's bedroom until somehow, they got outside and Peter has had enough and went all out, wailing on the short feral.**

"I'll kill you!" both men yell at each other as they roll around on the ground trading punches as the other tired X-Men and a grumpy Sabretooth come out to see the commotion. "What's going on out here?!" Storm yells as she steps out with her white hair all over the place, Sabretooth was chuckling as she steps out, but as Wolverine saw her, he'd forgotten completely about Peter and was on the ground, dying of laughter.

That is until she shot a lightning bolt, straight between his legs and inched from his nuts and growled with anger as Logan stared at the thoroughly pissed off weather witch with lightning crackling in her eyes "Do not forget how conductive the adamantium in your bones are, Logan. Stop fighting with Peter or you'll both regret it!"

Logan gulped as Victor's smile vanished as Storm passed him going back into the house.

**Later that day Dairou arrived and greeted Jean at the door as Victor, Logan and Peter looked on with their jaws on the ground. He gave them the finger and a psycho grin as he and Jean passed them on their way to Xavier's office.**

Logan was visible shaking at the sight of this monster in their house, as if Sabretooth wasn't enough to deal with. While Peter ignored it and Sabretooth hid to sneak attack him when he least expected it.

**Later that afternoon, the four men sit alone in the living room, Dairou on one side and Sabretooth, Wolverine and Colossus on the other. One waiting for the other to make the first move.**

Dairou sits back "I like the house, Wolverine. Wouldn't want to break something, is there somewhere we can take our stress out on each other with minimal damage to all this expensive looking stuff?" He licks his lips wickedly as Logan and Victor both have wide eyes "THE DANGER ROOM." Both men said as Dairou looks at them with confusion "Danger Room? What that?"

With that both men lead him to the Danger Room as Wolverine sets it on the highest level and the four enter, after kicking Kurt, Shadowcat, Rogue and Cyclops and tried to kick Storm out, only to get shocked by lightning as she was about to leave anyway before beating each other up.

**A/N – Well, that's that for chap 1, but what are Dairou's plans for Logan and Sabretooth and is Sacretooth planning on joining the X-Men?**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 2**

Real World – _Mindscape/Inner World._

**The fighting between the four for quite a while as Kurt, Kitty, Rogue and Storm were outside the closed Danger Room door, hoping that there would still be a Danger Room if they were ever finished. They were soon joined by Beast, who was hearing the ruckus from his lab, which was a ways away from the Danger Room and Jean who was just as sick as almost everyone else of their constant fighting.**

Dairou sneaks out of the training area, leaving the three inside. He was wondering how to get rid of the Russian, so he could have the other two feral men alone. That's when Jean caught his eye, he didn't care how powerful a telepath she was, his mind wasn't easy to get into.

He smiles as he walks up to Jean "You must be the one I spoke to over the phone the other day." Jean nods "Yes, I'm Jean Grey. Come with me. Have you seen Ororo's garden yet?" Dairou shakes his head "No" as he thinks _**"Jackpot. If that made Logan-san angry, what I do next will make him erupt like Mt. Fuji."**_ The two go to the garden.

**Meanwhile, back in the Danger Room, Remy gets inside and shuts off the simulation, much to Wolverine's disgust as the three look at each other.**

Sabretooth takes a head count "1" he says pointing to himself "2" he says pointing to Peter and "3" he says pointing to Logan and growls "Weren't there four of us in here?"

The three now have wide eyes as they yell "DAIROU!" they then leave the danger room to find the other outside, but no Jean and no Dairou. This annoys Logan, as Victor tracks their scents to Ro's garden.

Dairou is exploring the many beautiful, some exotic plants of Ororo's garden, when he hears someone yelling his name in the distance and the direction he just came from and smirks turning his attention to another exotic figure he thought should be in a garden, Jean.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be hanging around a guy like Summers, you know." Dairou says softly in her ear. Jean blushes and replies "Why do you say that?" as Dairou answers still whispering "because I think I love you" He then kisses her lips before she could reply, just then Logan, Sabretooth and Peter were at the door.

The Wolverine's heart sank, in his rage he was about to tackle the shit out of Dairou until he pulls a dagger to Jean's throat. "Buh buh buh" Dairou says as he presses the dagger slightly on the telepath's neck and Logan comes to a stop "Wouldn't want my hand to slip now, Logan. One step closer, any of you, and she dies."

Dairou makes it out of the garden and takes advantage of Logan's anger and his weakness for this particular redhead and calls out to him "Follow me, if you can Wolverine and Sabretooth!"

Just then he bumps into Scott accidentally, subconsciously tightening his grip on Jean's neck. "Dairou?" Scott calls out trying to touch the man, who slashes at him "This must be the boyfriend. Don't follow me or I'll decapitate the girl and send you her head." He says as he knocks her out before tossing her over his shoulder and sprinting out of the mansion into the nearby forest.

"Jean!" Scott calls out as he attempts to chase them but Dairou kicks him in the head swiftly, knocking him unconscious. He then flees into the forests around the area of the mansion. There, he ties her to the trunk of a tree and waits.

**Back at the mansion hours later, Scott awakens and attempts to follow Dairou. Only to be stopped by Sabretooth knocking him out again.**

"Didja have to hit him so hard, Vic?" Logan says as he calls Hank to take care of him. "Well, how else would we have kept 'im there? He'll go after Dairou and die for something that ain't none of his business in the first place!" Victor argues.

"Good point but what do ya expect when they're so close. They even sleep together." Said Logan "I agree with Dairou on one thing, though. I do not see what she sees in the boy scout."

"You two can go try getting Jean back now, you know?" Hank McCoy informs them "Instead of trying to give my patients brain damage, you should see what Peter wants. He's waiting out there"

**The two left the infirmary to find Peter, meanwhile, Jean was just coming to as she found herself tied to a tree and seemed to be asleep as he leaned against the tree.**

"I have to get loose, come on, stupid rope." Jean curses herself for the rope not getting loose, as Dairou chuckles at her feeble attempts and looks up at her from where he sat "You're not getting away from me, even if you get loose. But, I have a proposition for you. I chose you because only you can help me."

"Help you with what exactly?" Jean asks. "With something up here..." Dairou looks at her tapping his forehead "My family's rich, I can give you whatever you desire. I hate them more than you."

Jean raises an eyebrow "I thought you had no memory of your family." Dairou shot back "I don't. But it's coming back little by little. I want back a particular memory. Do that and I can tell you something even Sabretooth and Weapon X (Wolverine) never knew...my past."

"Let me go first and I'll think about it." Jean said as Dairou raises a curious eyebrow and pull out his dagger, waving it before her with a smirk planted on his face "Alright, I'll let you keep thinking **you're** in control, even I have my honor but try to change my thoughts in any way and you'll be out, just as fast." He cuts the rope and sits across from her in lotus position.

"You'd have to guide me, by the way." Dairou adds as he takes deep, calming breaths and Jean freezes giving him a look like he was from another planet, she raises an eyebrow "How am I supposed to guide you through your own mind?"

"You'll see" was his final reply as Jean telepathically transports them into Dairou's mindscape/inner world.

**Everything was engulfed in a white light and when it fades, Jean finds herself with Dairou in his inner world, a now abandoned Weapon X facility.**

_Dairou and Jean find themselves in Dairou's somewhat shattered mindscape. The see a much younger Dairou sitting at a table, busy at work doing one of his many jobs forced on him by his captors, Weapon X. Making medicines to keep the other 'test subjects' alive. At first he felt sorry for them as they were in chains as he wasn't but Sabretooth and Wolverine, his former comrades and friends, would torture him against their own will if he'd show any kind of remorse or humanity to his victims, forcing him to be colder than ice and devoid of emotion, especially happiness. However, since he is a wanted man and police and army has been ordered to kill him on spot if he is found in the outside world, where the powerless humans lived, he had no choice to remain as Weapon X's guinea pig for the perfect mutant weapon, but fortunately he was glad no one there cared for his existence. At this point he was feeling sorrier for Victor Creed than James 'Logan' Howlette or Weapon X as he was to be called now due to their own experience with the program, but that changed when he got a surprise and unscheduled visit by none other than Sabretooth._

_Sabretooth smiles at him wickedly as he shows no emotion, since there was nothing that would make him afraid of Sabretooth and he won't be acting like he was afraid, not today..._

Jean gasps as young Dairou is in serious pain as a younger Sabretooth holds him off the ground squeezing on his neck just to hear him squeal for mercy, but he refused to scream and not only because his airway was constricted and it was now impossible, but Sabretooth knew his killing intent was rising and felt his daily torture wasn't enough. "Well? Ready to scream for me yet?" Sabretooth smiles wickedly as his nails grew and stabbed into Dairou's neck.

_Suddenly, Dairou kicked out, kicking Sabretooth in the stomach, but since he was physically smaller than him and had almost no large muscles, compared to present day, his foot merely bounces off Sabretooth's wash board stomach. Sabretooth pins him to the table "I'll cause you a lot of pain and make you scream for me, kid. One way or another." Sabretooth smirks as he forces Dairou to kiss him hard as Dairou struggles to fight back though it was futile. They were stopped by Wolverine's pained screams echoing through the base, Sabretooth stops and looks away as the scent of his younger half-brother's blood graced his nostrils. His claws change back to fingernails as he drops Dairou, he then smiles back at Dairou and growls "Back to work, kid. We'll finish this later when there are... no interruptions." He laughs as he walks out the door, not caring who heard him, not like they could do anything about it. He was Victor freaking Creed, for crying out loud and anyone who chose to oppose him would find themselves without a head and the people in control of Weapon X would hear nothing of it._

_Dairou shuddered as he slowly got back to his feet. Even the test subjects were feeling sorry for him; sure they were tortured and experimented on painfully every day but at least they weren't spending the entire day with the likes of Sabretooth. His presence alone filled them with fear._

_Dairou stands at the door as it opens to the sounds of fighting he turns to see Wolverine with a device on his head like the test subject fighting robots, but what surprised him more was the fact that his bone claws were now a glistening silver metal, which under further and secret investigation, he found out was called Adamantium which could cut through almost anything as he cut down robots like they were made of butter. The test subjects continued looking at him, showing an emotion for the first time ever as he walked away to his next job in sadness._

_His next job was building the very robots that Wolverine were shredding earlier, but these were bigger, probably meant for Sabretooth Dairou thought, feeling rage again for the first time as a devious grin appeared on his face mirroring that of Sabretooth as he added a few surprise weapons in there for payback against Sabretooth. He intended to show Creed the true monster he'd be dealing with as he used his ability to build anything from nothing with the bullshit Weapon X called 'supplies' that he was given and after hours he finished as the robot looked just like the ones Wolverine fought, plus Dairou's hidden surprise as he intended for this robot only to drastically weaken Creed as he wanted the privilege of killing him himself, but the machine would still beat the shit out of him. He was assigned a guard, usually a more powerful test subject for this task, but this time he got Wolverine, who was writhing in agony across from him but it was quiet now and he didn't even notice him standing beside him staring at him and the work he was doing._

"_What did Creed do to you, kid?" Wolverine asks "He's been in a hurry to visit you a lot lately." Dairou only glances at him "I can't tell you that. I don't want to watch him kill you." But Wolverine didn't care as he touched Dairou's shoulder, startling him "You needn't worry, I'm not afraid o' Sabretooth, if he wants you as much as I think he does, he's gonna have to go through me first." Dairou only nods in reply as Wolverine was now by the window looking as night drew closer. It eventually came which signaled it was time for bed._

"_You should get some sleep." Wolverine says "I'll keep you company." Dairou makes his way to his room but couldn't help but wonder what Wolverine's plans were, but shaking the thoughts, he got into bed as Wolverine sat on the floor in the darkest corner of the room, writhing in pain. He wasn't loud enough for a normal person's ears to hear, but still there though it wasn't the reason Dairou could not sleep at this hour._

_Dairou arose from bed to see Wolverine looking at him in a way he found uncomforting "You okay?" Dairou asks as the feral only nods in reply remaining silent as Dairou went back to trying to fall asleep, when the door suddenly slammed open and Sabretooth stood in the doorway blocking the doorway with a wild smile on his face, seemingly not noticing Wolverine in the room yet._

_Victor walks to Dairou's bedside as he pretends to be fast asleep "Good boy. Don't move or I'll take pleasure in slitting your throat." Victor licked his lips as he touches Dairou's shoulder, but he didn't flinch and even though Victor couldn't see it, he was infuriating Dairou as his eye glowed furiously red in the darkness and Wolverine would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid if he was Dairou's target. He took this chance to attack Creed as he was about to climb upon Dairou, tackling him off the bed. "Dairou!" he calls as he attempts to claw Sabretooth to death as Dairou turns to him in shock "Yes?" as he continues to struggle against the much stronger Victor Creed "Get what you can and leave NOW! I'll be right behind you but don't wait for me." Dairou nodded as he got what he could and left._

**Suddenly with that thought, Dairou pushes himself and Jean out of his consciousness with surprising mental strength and force, but before she was cast out completely, she was contacted psionic, and seemingly physically by a very strange Dairou, who seems to be aware of her presence in his/their mind and roughly the same in almost every way as Dairou is in the present. The Dairou she came here with had seemingly disappeared and this one desperately wanted back control, before Wolverine and Sabretooth finds them as she watches Sabretooth, Wolverine and Dairou that were part of the memory, frozen in time before Dairou pulls a vial of black liquid from his pocket, which was full of other vials of the same substance, opens it and chugs it with compete disgust of his face at the vile taste.**

"_Hey, you." _The voice of Dairou calls out to Jean, she looks in his direction as he look like he's part of the memory "Who?" she looks around "Me?" she asks in confusion. Dairou looks at her, calm face but pissed off attitude "No, the fuckin' wall." He rubs his head in serious doubt before looking at Jean, who was staring at him oddly "You have to help me get out of here, before Weapon X and Creed finds you!" he falls to his knees begging Jean who replies "But, how? Sabretooth doesn't even remember who you are." Dairou's face becomes firm with anger as his eyes turn a brighter glow of red "Never mention that man's name around me again! Just try to convince him to let you come back here...alone." he snarls as they disappear. Jean wakes up to find the Dairou lookalike staring at her very closely and coming ever closer but before they could touch, Dairou forces her from his mind back to the physical world and her own body.

Jean glares at Dairou as he just looks at her like he's trying to get something out of her "I've helped you, now take me home." She says looking away from him, he tilts his head in slight confusion but remains silent rubbing his chin in thought "**She knows something..." **he thinks.

"Fine" he says finally "but I know Weapon X will never stop looking for me and will eventually find me if _you're_ with me" Jean looks at him knowing almost instantly that he wasn't joking or planning on letting her go anytime soon "What're you looking for anyway?"

"The Phoenix Force. It's within you, right?" Dairou asks as Jean nods in reply before narrowing her eyes "So, you were sent by those Hellfire Club thugs!"

"Hellfire Club?" Dairou asks with a confused look which quickly turned to an angry glare as he grabs Jean's hand and lifts her off the ground "I work for no one. You got a bounty on your head though, and they'd pay a mightily hefty sum of money if I took you to them alive. Too bad they're a bunch of assholes, which always ends up releasing that monster inside you, intentionally or not, and then turn on me and kill me before losing control of said monster and causing the end of the world...again."

"How do-?" Jean was about to ask a question but Dairou answered before she finished "Like I said, for a bunch of self proclaimed 'geniuses' and 'world changers' they're all a bunch of assholes, almost as big as Weapon X in terms of stupidity, now come on." He gestured to Jean as he puts her down and picks up his stuff (and knick-knacks) and walks down a path through the forest leading to a waterfall "I'm getting too old for this shit." He mutters to himself.

"How old are you anyway?" Jean asks with a raised eyebrow following him carefully as he shrugs "Don't know" he answers nonchalantly "Pretty sure I'm about or almost Sabretooth's age but as you can see I don't age fast. I kept count until I almost ran out of numbers, got bored and stopped, what I do know though is that I'm now possibly even older than Creed is by now." Jean gasps both at Dairou and the magnificent waterfall they came to in amazement.

He then lifts Jean cradle style and walks towards the edge of the cliff side as Jean shook at his touch and the 100+ ft. drop to the bottom. "Away from the edge, please." She tries to persuade him without telepathy (mainly because it won't work anyway) as Dairou smiles and completely ignores her pleas before showing her how steep the edge is, then looks at her "If you don't want to...fall, trust me completely and hold on tight." He says as she shows no response and holds on tighter to him, he chuckles as he jumps over the edge and she screams, even after he lands making a crater in the ground.

"Oh, shut up, will you?" he growls as she stops screaming "we're already on the ground again, so you can stop squeezing me." He them drops her in the water, knocking her back to her senses, then walks to the wall of the cliff where he sat in silence for a while, meditating just to stay calm as to not hurt Dr Grey as she steps out of the water.

**Sabretooth and Wolverine eventually come out of the forest on a cliff on the opposite side from where Jean and Dairou were. Dairou's eyes immediately snap open as he stares deeply into Sabretooth's green eyes, knowing almost instantly that he remembers why he should be afraid, no one else noticed but he was almost visibly shaking at the thought of fighting Dairou, who he heard was nicknamed Kaiju for his fearsomeness among other things. He didn't understand it himself, or cared but he knew Dairou's anger was set against him personally as the two scaled the cliff and Dairou watches them, not moving an inch himself before he gets to his feet and stretches, eyes still fixed on Sabretooth.**

"You're in the way. This is between me and the wannabe wolfman over here, so get lost." Dairou turns to Wolverine who walks over to Jean "Knock yourself out, bub, but he's mine to kill." He smirks then chuckles before turning to Jean "You alright, Red?" She nodded "Yes, I'm fine, just surprised. I need to get into Dairou's mind; I saw something I think you'd like." She giggles as Logan only rolled his eyes and shakes his head "And what's that?"

**Logan drops his mental barriers as he feels Jean enter his mind, immediately he saw the same memories that she saw from Dairou's mind. Logan's mind was racing at what he saw, enough that he wanted to kill Sabretooth now, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for Dairou. Meanwhile, Dairou was pissed and fully intent on shredding Sabretooth like used toilet paper but Creed only laughs and give him the same cruel stare and smile as that horrible day, he froze but it wasn't nearly enough to make him stop, if anything it only pissed him off even more.**

"Ooh, I wonder why I ever let you get away from me." Victor sneered as Dairou looked at Jean's relationship with Logan and he had the _nerve_ to touch him, Dairou swings his hand back at Sabretooth, narrowly missing to slash his throat by mere millimeters. He turns to face him and his stare wasn't anywhere near enough to scare Creed but it was enough to make him nervous as his fingernails turned to claws and he noticed a twinge of fear flash momentarily in Dairou's eyes, soon replaced by a rage beyond even his or Wolverine's.

Dairou only said one word as he put his psycho smile on "Kill" he said in a sort of monotone voice before charging at Victor and drawing his swords, they slashed each other good and Dairou didn't get anything serious as he managed to do a number on his opponent. He watched closely as Creed rips off what was left of his shirt, which was in ribbons as Dairou found himself, _again_ intrigued by the feral man's rapid healing which by the looks of it was faster than his other _new_ best friend, Akihiro. He points at the healing wound with an amazement Creed found awkward. Victor tilts his head, showing off his sharpened fangs "Problem?" he asked as Dairou replied "On the contrary, I'm even more excited now that I know you can heal yourself from my attacks, yet you still evade at best you can. Ready for more fun?" Dairou grinned wickedly enough to make Sabretooth hesitant for a moment before he grinned as well "I love my job."

The two charge each other again, as Dairou managed to spin kick him in the jaw and Sabretooth punched him hard in the stomach. The men stop momentarily and Jean saw her chance as she shouts "Now, Logan!" prompting the feral to attack Sabretooth, while Jean taps into the Phoenix's powers and obliterates Dairou's mental barriers and entering his mind alone. Dairou, who was about to walk over and bitch-slap Wolverine, frozen mid-step and didn't budge as did Jean as the Phoenix's aura dissipates around her.

**Sabretooth quickly smacked Logan off him and to his shock, and he was really shocked, Jean and Dairou were like living breathing statues, they passed their hands before their faces, no reaction just to make sure they're not hallucinating themselves, until Nightcrawler popped in out of nowhere with Peter, Gambit and Scott, who tackles Sabretooth only to be thrown off.**

"Shouldn't you be unconscious?" Sabretooth sneers at Scott, whose eyes began to glow behind his shades "No thanks to you!" He growls as Logan looks at Peter but directed his question to Kurt "Why'd you bring him, elf?" but Kurt only shrugs as Peter answers "The Professor insisted that I came, we need to talk, Wolverine" but Logan looks away from him "No."

Victor gave an annoyed growl and smacks Logan in the head, almost making land face first on the hard ground "Talk to him, Jimmy. NOW or else..." he trailed off looking at Scott crying over Jean...again as Remy chuckles "Remy still can't believe Logan's real name was Jimmy. Heh heh he-" He froze when Logan glared at him and growled before Peter walks away and he follows without a word as the three look on and Victor face palms and shakes his head.

"Well, you just can't stay away from me, can you now Cajun?" Victor folds his arms, tapping a clawed finger on his muscular arm as he looks at Remy turning red like an apple and the blue elf chuckling beside him "Wow, Remy" Kurt smiled "You forgot to mention something with you and Vi—Sabretooth. Wait 'til Rogue hears about this, she'll kill both of you." Sabretooth then walks over to him "Go on, tell her. She's had a history with me in the past, as do you and I can get into your bedrooms easily despite how much I want to slit her roommate's throat." Kurt looks back at him "Why?"

Victor gives him a disgruntled look _**Why?!**_ He thought and asked "Does that girl _ever_ shut up?" Kurt thought for while before answering "Nope" as Victor nods "Exactly my point. Remind me never to kidnap her again." He turns away as Kurt taps his shoulder and he looks back "But she can't stop talking about how handsome you are and your ripped chest and blah, blah, blah." Kurt rolls his eyes as Victor smiles "So you're saying she's in love with me? Does she think that's a good idea, what if I don't love her? Or maybe I _will_ try to toughen up the tiny blabber-mouthed frail a little." he says with a devious smirk before thinking _**"Then again, I could just tape it and make Jimmy watch and squirm."**_

**A/N – Next time, Jean vs Dairou inside his own mind, is he really a monster being used against his will or a man and can he really be trusted (NO obviously) R&R.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 3**

Real World – _Mindscape/Inner World._

_Jean enters Dairou's mindscape, but instead of seeing the Weapon X Facility, she came to a dungeon-like place called the Dead Zone, which was full of discarded, gruesomely dismembered human bodies, she walked further along the bloody scene where she saw a head that wore the Weapon X mind control helmet like Wolverine did. It was enough to almost make her feel to lose her lunch. She heard a bone chillingly evil laugh then a scream coming from the only door in or out of that room "Dairou!" she calls out desperately hoping to find the nicer Dairou and not the one hell bent on killing Sabretooth and probably her too right now._

_She steps out into well furbished castle from 19__th__ Century England, the type that the royals would live in. Suddenly, a man runs past her like he'd seen a demon or something before a large dagger flew past her face, sticking in the man's head from the back, instantly killing him._

_From the direction the man came from she heard footsteps that sounded like construction boots and someone whistling 'Pop Goes the Weasel' as the screams on people dying came closer and closer. So she slipped back into the dungeon closing the door silently and leaned against the closed door peeking through a crack._

_She stared out to see that it was Dairou who came; he looked down on the dead body with enlightenment and continued whistling as he retrieved the dagger from the man's head. Suddenly, he stops whistling as he turned his head slowly in her direction but his eyes were still on the ground as if following a trail._

_She gasps silently as she ducked down and his eyes were on the door, that's when she'd noticed the man's blood on her shoes __**"Shit, shit, shit!"**__ she thought, but soon relaxed when she heard the whistling stop and footsteps going slowly away from the door._

_Jean was now shaking slightly and sweating like crazy as she rose her head slowly to peek through the hole again, expecting to see nothing, but instead she was looking right at the red eyes of the beast._

_Jean slowly back away from the door as far back as she could before it was kicked off its hinges and Dairou liked what he saw, before throwing a knife at Jean's feet. Jean, in an attempt to get away, throws the knife back at him, but he dodges._

"_Nice throw, sweetheart. But you'll have to do better than that." He smirks as she runs away but he won't let her get far as he easily pins her to the blood covered wall._

"_Don't tell me you're afraid of a little harmless blood, Jean." Dairou smirks as he drags her out of the room "You shouldn't have come back here, because I'll let you see firsthand what I do to nosy, telepathic trespassers" Dairou takes her to an empty arena and throws her across the floor._

"_Before you ask, I won't kill you...not yet anyway" Dairou adds as he inspects his sword "But you will regret coming into my mind without my consent" he then throws a sword to her feet and chuckles "Let's see how good a fighter you are!" He charges without warning as she evades before pushing herself out of his mind and wakes up in Scott's arms as Dairou tries to trap her within his consciousness._

**Jean awakens in Scott's arms, as Dairou awakens as well, and searches for Wolverine to no avail.**

Sabretooth notices Dairou in his search for Wolverine "Why you lookin' for the runt, when I'm the one you want to kill?" he smiles wickedly as an enraged Dairou comes in his direction.

**Meanwhile, Peter and Logan were far enough away that even the telepaths (Jean Grey or Emma Frost) couldn't get into their minds and Wolverine is tired of waiting, so they stay in the forest.**

"Explain yourself, Colossus" Logan can't help but wonder why he smells so strange around him all of a sudden "Why'd you get between me and Creed the last time we fought?"

"Well..." Peter started "It's about Sabretooth and that" Wolverine immediately froze "That? What 'that'?"

"I might have told Sabretooth I liked him... and you?" Peter held his head and barely whispered the last part, but Logan heard him and asked in confusion "What was that?" he smelled a very odd scent from his friend.

"I said I liked Sabretooth-" Peter was about to continue when Logan interrupted with a growl "Not that, the last two words after Sabretooth. Say 'em again slower."

"And you" Peter said but shut his eyes as Logan raised his hand in the air but loosens up when he hear a chuckle and felt a hand on his shoulder as he opened his eyes and Logan laughed "So that's why you're so tense around me, you're either the bravest or most stupid person I've ever met. If you can't handle me in the Danger Room, you definitely can't handle me in bed, bub, but aren't you straight?"

Peter nods and ruffles Logan's hair with a smile but gets his hand smacked away swiftly "Do that again and I'll take the hand off at the wrist...and I can't wait to break this to Kitty."

"What?" Peter freezes like Iceman "Please don't, I'm screwed if she finds out. You may be able to cut people up, but she could bury me in a solid block of concrete while you can't."

Wolverine chuckles "I won't, but y'know she'll find out eventually, one way or another and I have no intention of keepin' it a secret for long OR sharing ANYTHING or ANYONE with the likes of Creed for longer than I need to. EVER."

Peter only nods and wipes sweat from his brow in reply as the two head back to help Jean more than Sabretooth "So can I be on top?" he smirks as Logan glares at him "Not fuckin' happening, bub! What part of that did you NOT understand and double goes for Sabretooth"

**They return in time to see Dairou and Sabretooth rolling around trying to kill each other, only for Creed to kick him off, just to get tackled again and this time, beaten relentlessly... even Wolverine was feeling sorry for the poor guy, so he tried to tackle Dairou only to receive an even worse beating that Sabretooth did and then some. Peter attempted to attack, only for Dairou to grab him off the ground by the throat and squeezed.**

"You" Dairou looked at Peter as he chokes him with an extremely and purely evil smile "You shouldn't have come after me again, metal man. I spared your life once, it won't happen twice."

Dairou had almost choked Colossus to death; little did he know that only pissed the ferals off even further, sending both into feral rages.

"Hands off, motherfucker!" Sabretooth snarled intelligibly as he slashed at Dairou's abdomen, barely missing only to have Wolverine come down on him from the air, "Put! Him! Down!" Wolverine snarled with a downward slash across Dairou's face, forcing him to back away in pain and drop Peter, who slowly rose to his feet, with a look that even Wolverine had never seen before.

Peter ran up to Dairou, screaming and punching him all over his body and face with what seemed to be all his strength but Dairou only took it with a smile without even falling to his knees.

Wolverine saw a scratch on his cheek disappear like it was never there. Dairou looks at Peter and took one step forward. "Don't take another step closer." Peter warned as Dairou took yet another step towards him "I think I've had enough of your meddling now" he growled and with one push, sent the Russian flying between Wolverine and Sabretooth and into a rock wall behind them.

"Your boo's gonna be out like a light for a while, that leaves me to have some more fun" He jokes setting his sights on the other X-Men, mainly Jean, Scott and Kurt whose tail he grabs and squeezes before he could teleport away, earning a scream.

"You!" Dairou growls at Scott "Get away from her or the blue one gets it!" he squeezes the tail again to prove his point "Move, boy!"

Scott obliged before shooting an optic blast at Dairou, who dodges before attempting to put Kurt in the way of the blast. He grabs Scott by his hair, shakes him around like he's trying to rip his hair out and throwing him and Kurt aside and stood between any of them and Jean.

**Meanwhile, Sabretooth was having some alone time waiting for Peter to awaken, which he does and suddenly glares at Sabretooth who slaps him back into consciousness.**

"Wakey Wakey" Sabretooth says to Peter, then slaps him hard across the face when he doesn't respond *whack* "Wake the fuck up, Russian. We need to talk."

"Ow!" Peter grabs his head in pain "Don't do that, Vic." The two look at each other as Peter starts grinning only to get slapped by Sabretooth again "Since when do you call me 'Vic' instead of my full name?" He notices Peter staring at Dairou as well as Wolverine.

"I'll get you on the bottom, if it's the last thing I do, Sabretooth." Peter says with a chuckle but Sabretooth growls pulling him from the rock wall "Do you wanna die or something? No means no. You try it an' I'll tell yer blabber-mouth frail that you're mine now." Sabretooth smiles as Peter looks afraid.

"Please, anything but that" Peter pleas with Victor who only chuckles "You're really afraid o' her, aren't you? Then I take that back, she's not the frail, but you are." Peter narrows his eyes "You can cut me up, but unlike her, you can't put my body in a solid block of concrete."

Victor nods in agreement as they join Wolverine "I'd have to agree on that but it's too clean if you wanna kill someone if you ask me."

Wolverine was in a world of his own as he stared at Dairou, ignoring Sabretooth's and Peter's presence "That monster...has a healing factor like us, Creed." Victor looks at Dairou with feint curiousity as a wound from one of his attacks faded away "Ya don't say...he's got a healing factor but it very weak. This should be fun." He growls and glares at Peter as he feels a hand rubbing the top of his head viciously "Do that again and I'll kill you and yer girl in your sleep, frail."

**The fight begins again soon, but Dairou as his eyes set on a new target, Kurt as the elf's image refects in his red eyes. R&R and hope you're not afraid of the dark.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 4**

**Dairou knows he won't be leaving with Jean, but now he wasn't interested in her anyway, as he was now walking in Kurt's immediate direction, disgusted with the happiness he still saw in his eyes and know just afraid he was trying not to be.**

"You" he growls as he grabs Kurt by his neck then smiles "Your punishment is next." Kurt is filled with terror and something is preventing him from teleporting.

"Please don't-" Kurt whimpers to be cut off by Dairou "Please don't what?" he glares at Kurt "Kill you? There are far worse things I can do to you that kill you, I don't want you dead anyway" Dairou smiled evilly "See, you can't scream if you're dead, can you?"

"No" Wolverine said as Dairou looks back at him with a predatory smile "See ya around, Logan." He then threw down a smoke bomb, Wolverine jumped into the smoke, but when it cleared they were long gone. Peter then fainted from fatigue and was carried back to the mansion by Sabretooth.

**The X-Men got back to the mansion, Sabretooth carrying Peter the entire way. That's when he crossed paths with his mate's worried girlfriend, Kitty, who glared at him.**

"Are you guys all right?" Kitty came in as she had a glare-off with Victor "and what did you do to Peter?!" she turned to Creed who smiled back at her "I'd never hurt him, he just fainted, that's all." He said as Kitty narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Yeah, like you didn't have something to do with that"

Victor shrugged and walked away "Believe whatever you want. I don't care." Wolverine followed as he was both furiously with Creed touching Peter and the fact that Kurt was with the monster, Kaiju AKA Dairou, growling at everyone to stay away from him.

**Meanwhile, Dairou was now on his way home with Kurt on his back and a very wicked smile on his face. He had no intention of letting this one go AT ALL, unlike the situation with Jean Grey, and they both had a past with Victor Creed as he carried the unconscious teen on his back. But, as he enters he finds Daken in his house...again.**

"You again?!" Dairou glared wickedly at Daken who jumped at the sound of his voice "What're you doing here?" Daken jumped as Dairou narrowed his eyes "This is _**my**_ house or did you forget that?"

The two stared at each other before Dairou stepped aside and closed his eyes "Get out, Daken. I'm giving you a head start, since I'm in an actually 'good' mood. Go before I change my mind." Daken moved towards the door and ran out as Dairou planted his foot in his ass sending him out the door faster and slamming the door shut with his leg as every single exit was already blocked, so his house was his captive's new prison. No way in, no way out.

He rested Kurt on a bed in a room he reserved only for guests and exited. Kurt woke up to find himself alone and in a bed that wasn't his own.

"Vhere am I?" he groaned as he woke up and rubbed his head and got out of the bed "Whoa. Where's my phone?" he walked out of the room, this house was really nice.

"Wow, how did I get here?" he walked around the well stocked kitchen to the living room, not even noticing Dairou sitting there watching his every move.

"Well well, someone's slept well." Dairou smiles at a startled Kurt "but you should've stayed in bed"

Kurt was scared out of his wits to be in the same house as this monster, he was alive but he knew that was only because he was lucky or useless to him dead "Y-you're him" he said as Dairou walks over to him and puts hand out "Dairou Cerulean. I don't think we've been well acquainted, Kurt Wagner or should I call you Nightcrawler." He said as his red eyes glowed from the darkness that partially obscured his head.

Kurt shakes his hand as he smiled and slightly tightened his grip "Where am I? I want to go home." Kurt said looking around as Dairou replies calmly "Make yourself at home here and be lucky if you ever see the light of day again because you will NEVER see the X Men again."

Kurt's eyes widened "What?! You can't keep me here forever, Wolverine will find me." as he tried to escape but he couldn't teleport because of his injured tail and all known exits were sealed as Dairou unwillingly dragged him back to the room he woke up in.

Dairou narrowed his eyes "Oh, that's what I'm counting on" He pins Kurt and caresses his face "but he still won't get to you, come down at 6 for lunch." He points at the alarm clock "Und what if I don't?" Kurt struggles as Dairou smiles down on him wickedly "Jean didn't warn you about me, did she?" he asked as Kurt shakes his head "be down there at 6 or I'll be **less **civil and just make you wish I'd kill you!" He then got off Kurt and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

**Back at the Institute, Peter awakens in his bed with Sabretooth snuggling on him fast asleep.**

"Ugh, where am I?" Peter says still half asleep as Sabretooth, who he hadn't even noticed was behind him slaps him in the head, even though he was asleep and grumbles "Stay still, will ya frail? Rape time" he chuckles tiredly as Peter now fights to get out of his grasp but that only wakes the snoozing feral man up as he lets go and Peter fall on his face on the floor.

Victor looks down on him and starts laughing loudly "what're you doin' on the floor?" he asked as Peter glared at him "You were trying to rape me in your sleep!" Victor frowned "No, I wasn't. I talk in my sleep but if I wanted to do that, I'd just hold you down and do it. Besides, I think I deserve a little payment for bringing you back here myself, don't I? I'm heading out for some grub." He dragged on his clothes and left the room, when Peter was sure he was gone, he left to find Logan.

**Peter eventually found Logan, who was also looking for him. Logan sniffed him and narrowed his eyes growling as usual, which made the Russian uncertain of the man's mood.**

"Do you know who I am?" the feral said between growls, even though he wasn't angry as Peter raised an eyebrow "Of course. You're Logan..., right?" he answered unsure if he was wrong.

The feral man shook his head "Wrong answer, bub. I'm Wolverine, the animal." Peter slapped himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or going insane "So the Wolverine and Logan are completely different personalities in the same mind, huh?" he asked as Wolverine stared at him "Yeah, if that's how you wanna put it. Where'd Creed run off to?" He looked into the room before following Peter downstairs "He said he was hungry. He must've gone to the kitchen"

**They found Sabretooth in the kitchen eating a perfectly grilled rib eye steak and looking at today's newspaper, when he found something interesting on the television. Dairou being recorded by some amateur cameraman, going into a house with Kurt before kicking Daken out.**

"Well, what's this?" Sabretooth looks at the TV then to Wolverine "What's yer boy got with Dairou, runt?" Wolverine glares at him "How am I s'posed to know? Maybe he thought he could try to have sex with the guy."

Sabretooth nods "Or maybe Dairou used him to find us and now he's used up." Wolverine nods in agreement as Peter looks at Victor closely "So, are Victor Creed and Sabretooth separate people too, Victor?" Victor only nods and kisses him before the three leave.

**Dairou sees his house on the television and isn't too happy about it, but since he wants Creed and Logan to find him, he takes it as an oppotunity. Kurt looks hopeful that he'll be found before Dairou drags him back to his bedroom to have some cruel fun.**

Dairou throws Kurt on the bed and frowns at him "It's a shame, you know?" Kurt backs away as he comes closer "What is?" Kurt is cornered before being dragged towards Dairou who stares at him and smiles crazily "That you're with me and not Logan right now. I have some questions for you and I don't think you're a liar, cuz I like you and hate liars."

"You won't get anything from me but what'll happen if I lie?" Kurt asked as Dairou puts two straps on his arms and fastens them "Lie to me and I'll do this until you stop moving but not die. I call it my fun machine." He then presses a button, sending electricity throughout Kurt's body, he screams in pain before going limp.

"Get my point now?" Dairou says dying to shock him again as Kurt nods "You lied when you said this was going to be fun."

Dairou looks him straight in the eye "No. Then again, I never said anything about it being fun for you now, did I? Now, first question and remember what happens if you lie to me, boy." He growls with his finger over the button, seeing the fear that he liked so much in Kurt's eyes. **"He's even more fun than Jean was."** Dairou thought.

**Rogue, however, leaves after Wolverine, Creed and Peter. She is both furious and has a crush on Dairou and intends to save Kurt even if she has to die trying as she's accompanied by Gambit and Beast.**

"There's no persuading her, is there?" Hank says looking at Gambit who replies "No. I've already tried and failed but we can't let her go alone or they're both dead." Beast nods in agreement while they follow Rogue as he adds "But I think she wants more from Dairou than to just kill him."

**A/N – Will Kurt survive Dairou's electric therapy/Q&A session and will Wolverine, Sabretooth and Peter's group or Rogue's group save him first, if at all?**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 5**

**Dairou decides to stop hurting Kurt and let him go (though not out of the house to Kurt's displeasure) and was fixing them both a meal.**

Dairou put two plates of macaroni and cheese on the table for himself and Kurt "Eat up, kid." He smiled as Kurt continued looking at him suspiciously "So you can kill me faster? I don't know..." he mused as Dairou almost choked "My point exactly."

Dairou start laughing "You think if I wanted to kill you, I'd poison your food?" Kurt nods slowly as Dairou gives him a bloodthirsty stare "That isn't my style, if I'm gonna kill you I'll make as bloody as possible or it'll be no fun." He growled as Kurt gulped before stuffing his face full of the most delicious mac' and cheese he's ever eaten.

"How old are you?" asks Kurt as Dairou replies with a scowl "Why is everyone so curious about my goddamn age? I'm far older than Sabretooth." That's when a curious feeling graced his senses and he walked outside, ordering Kurt to stay put but the familiarly strange feeling went away as fast as it came.

**Wolverine, Peter and Sabretooth were on the far eastern side of the house hiding and waiting to get to Kurt when Dairou came out momentarily, while Gambit and Beast were on the far western side pinning Rogue to prevent her from attacking him, blowing their cover and getting them killed all at once.**

"Ooh, I oughta-" Rogue growled as she saw Dairou, before being pinned by Beast who warns her "Are you insane, Rogue?!" he growled trying to keep his voice down "What if he saw you?"

Rogue was done listening "That's exactly what I want, I ain't 'fraid of him!" she growled as Beast growls back at her, silencing her "Don't do that again! From the looks of it, Kurt's still alive."

"Why else would he go back inside. He wants to be the only thing between us and Kurt." Gambit adds pointing at the barred doors and windows "He's turned that place into a prison."

"There's Wolverine" Rogue points at the gruff feral at the front of the house as Remy adds "He looks _pissed_ and there's Sabretooth and Pete"

**Wolverine is joined by Sabretooth and Colossus at the door as Sabretooth's temper explodes and he breaks into the house.**

"Dairou, Get out here NOW!" Sabretooth snarls as he breaks the door down, only for Dairou to come downstairs "Leave while you still can. There's nothing here for you." That pissed Wolverine off further as he pops his claws "Don't fuck with one of my X-Men, bub or you answer to me. Where's Kurt?"

Dairou only smirks at him "He's here. But he's not leaving this house, not with you anyway." Wolverine lunges at him and growled "Wanna bet?" He dodges the attack and growls as Wolverine continued "Stay still and I'll make it as painless as possible!" He attacked again and still missed.

"How do you plan on doing that if you can't hit me?" Dairou chuckled as Kurt ported into the room between the two and fainted.

"Kurt" Wolverine says with concern as Sabretooth inspects his wounds "He's alright, runt, but if he ports again with this wound" he says gravely pointing at his wounded tail, chest, arms and legs then to Wolverine "He's gonna die."

**Dairou takes his chance, dashing out the door where he spots Rogue's group.**

"There you are, sweetheart" he walks over to Rogue, Remy and Beast. But as Beast and Remy attack him, Rogue takes cover waiting for her chance as the two are easily defeated, but when she looks up the large, Japanese man is looking down on her.

"Dairou" Rogue gasps as the very curious man growls at her "I've heard of you, you can steal the powers and memories of any mutant you make skin contact with. I'm NOT any mutant."

Rogue swings a kick at him, but he catches her leg "Touch my brother again and I'll kill you!" Dairou smiles wickedly at her "Oh, yeah?" He slams her on the ground, effectively knocking her out "Good. I don't need him anyway, when I have you." He tosses her over his shoulder and makes a break for it.

Victor comes out to with Kurt and Wolverine as Beast and Gambit awaken to find no Rogue. "Didja get the number on dat bus?" Remy says incoherently as he awakens and Logan asks "I smell Rogue but where is she?" Beast wakes and they all look at each other and say "DAIROU."

"I think I can tell Wolverine and Logan apart now" says Peter as Logan rolls his eyes and pats his shoulder "Good for you, bub. Not the point right now, but good for ya."

Beast sighs "I don't know who I should be sorrier for." Victor walks up to him and asks "Why is that?" as Beast continues "The girl's got a very uncomforting, to me at least, crush on him. I wonder how he'll take that."

**A/N – Dairou may have made a mistake he'll regret with his next victim, Rogue. How will she take the fact that she was kidnapped, and by **_**him**_**, of all people, when she awakens?**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 6**

**Dairou moves quickly on foot to his next 'hiding spot', for he knew Wolverine had no intention of letting him escape, even though he was untraceable by normal means and had almost no scent to follow. Looking down on his catch, though, he smiled and caressed her hair. He wanted her dead so bad it hurt him, but what was it about this woman made him so curious...he had to find out by any means. He evades Wolverine's attempts to track or follow him by going into a cave.**

Dairou lays Rogue down gently as he sits beside her; but he knew she was conscious by her breathing though she was asleep hugging his arm gently.

Dairou shoves her off "Get off, I knew you were awake since I was half-way here" That woke her up as she glared at him "You have no respect for a woman, you brute." Dairou raised an eyebrow and looked at Rogue noticing her cheeks get as red as an apple and replied "Is that so..., Rogue?" He tilted his head and gave a toothy grin as his red eyes seemed to shimmer "Is that why you were cuddling on my arm a minute ago or was it the fact that, while I kidnapped your other friends, you've felt left out?"

He grabbed her leg and she trembled slightly as he easily tugged her closer, then he smiled as his hand moved slowly up her thighs, but she straightened her leg and squeezed his finger and glared at him "Don't you even think that I love you, you freakin' monster!" she said as he growled and squeezed on her thigh until she released his fingers then looked at her even more confused "I never said that I loved you. Unless, you were hoping I'd say that. Am I right?"

He stroked his fingers through her hair and smirked "You may not be as beautiful as Jean is, but you've sure peaked my curiosity with your more quaint beauty." Rogue slaps away his hand and looks away "I'm nothing like Jean Grey? I can't read your mind, but _don't_ underestimate me!"

"Really?" Dairou smiles "Then answer my question, I don't need to be an expert on love to see a naïve, little girl in love." He chuckles as Rogue nods and he raises an eyebrow "What was that?"

Dairou stares at Rogue "You said you couldn't love a monster like me, hmm?" Rogue nods in reply as Dairou keeps smiling "I think you're lying, prove it to me. I won't hurt you unless I'm forced to but I know you're no shy girl. Kiss me and don't worry, your powers can't harm me."

**Dairou kisses Rogue and to his surprise, she kisses him back. Meanwhile, back at the Institute and just to get on Sabretooth's nerves, Kitty chooses to spend almost every waking moment in the company of Creed, Peter and Logan. Creed finally confronts her as he walks around the mansion alone.**

Victor roams the mansion, alone but he knows that he's being followed as he suddenly stops "Come out, girl. How long do you intend to follow me?" he asks as Kitty walks out of a wall and has a stare down with him "Keep away from me and Peter, Creed."

Creed raises an eyebrow and growls "Don't disrespect me, girl. If you think I did something to yer frail, then ask him yerself what I did that was so bad."

Kitty glares at him "Frail? I am, like, not a frail thank you very much." Victor smiles at her "You're welcome but as I explained to him, _you're_ not the frail, _he_ is." He chuckles and asks as he sniffs her scent "You thought I was referring to you as the frail, didn't ya? Or was it something else?"

"What? N-no." she replies as Victor tilts his head "Is that so? The blue kid told me you had one of those high school crushes on me, I'm sure you're only suspicious of me to hide that."

Kitty scowls "Wait 'til I get my hands on him. Kurt!" She runs through the walls before finding Kurt in his room as he smiles "Hi" but she glares at him "You told him and now he hates me!" but Logan comes in "Who hates ya, Pryde?" as she pouts "Victor."

Logan hugs her "C'mon, he doesn't hate ya, kid" as she replied flatly "Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

"You still have limbs and yer alive aren't you?" he smirks "if he hates you, you will be the first to know. Talk to him, he's been warned what I'd do to him if he breaks your heart or bones." He turns to and glares at Kurt "And Elf, stop teasin' her or else." He smiles wickedly "Tease Victor instead." but Kurt refuses to do so.

Kitty sneaks around searching for Victor, who she found in the kitchen drinking Logan's beers. He looks around, sniffs then smiles "Are ya done tryin' to sneak up on me?" he asks "You can hide in the walls but I can still smell ya, Katherine Pryde."

Kitty walks out with sad eyes to get something to eat, but instead jumps on Victor and hugs him "don't think you'll get me head over heels that easy, Vic." She winks as he ignores it and stares at her "Don't forget how easy it to get you on yer back either. I heard you telling the blue kid that I hate ya cuz of him, you of all people shouldn't judge a book by its cover." She shrugs "I guess so, but I'm more worried about Rogue."

Victor smiles "She's in enough trouble as it is. I'm sure by now Dairou's figured out that she loves him." Kitty shudders "I don't get her, like one minute she wants to tear his head off and next she's daydreaming about getting married to him" she raises her arms in defeat.

Victor follows her to the garage where Logan usually worked on his bike at the time but he wasn't there "What about you, Kitten?" he turns to Kitty and pins her against the wall and grins "You havin' dirty dreams 'bout me, too?"

Kitty turns red and nervous "W-what?" she stutters "I don't do that. Rogue does." But Sabretooth laughs at her "You are awful at lying to me, besides you wouldn't be followin' me around the mansion pretendin' to be worried about yer frail if ya didn't want something from me." Victor's fingernails turn into claws as Kitty phases through the wall she was pinned to.

Victor smiles as he enters the living room to find Logan hiding something as he came in, he gives him a distrusting look "You hiding somethin', Loges'?" Sabretooth asked as Logan was holding back a stifled laugh "Nah."

Victor sits beside him and narrows his eyes "You know better than to lie to me, Jimmy. What're you hidin'?" he asks again to see Logan reveal a dusty portrait of himself, Victor and Dairou in their younger days after one of the many world wars they'd fought together.

"Us" Logan smirks "after some war it seems but were we friends with Dairou or somethin'?" he asked clearly not remembering it from the loss of his memories and all.

Victor yanked the picture from Logan for a better look "Yeah, something like that, though I was interested in the kid for different reasons..." That made Logan's mind wander to when Dairou took Kurt and to recently when he abducted Rogue as his eyes widens in disgust _**"No wonder he hates ya so much, ya fuckin' sicko."**_ He thinks giving Creed a disgusted look.

Victor glares at him and snaps his fingers to wake him from his daze "Logan!" he shouts "Why're you lookin at me like that and did I do somethin' to yer half-pint why she keeps following me around more than my own shadow?"

Logan sniffs catching Kitty's scent nearby and whispers with a chuckle "Ya didn't hear it from me, bub, but you've got yerself a secret admirer. She's been google-eyed about ya since the last time ya kidnapped her. Something I won't advise ya to do ever again."

Victor looked to the door, spotting Kitty ducking away behind something, when a devilish idea crept into his mind.

He then leaves Logan to go find Peter, to show him and hopefully Kitty a good time but thought he'd make her squirm a little first by locking lips with Logan as they heard her gasp somewhere. He leaves a pissed, confused Logan behind and an even more confused Kitty.

Logan huffs and swings his claws a Victor's crotch and growled as his rival dodged "Try that again an' I'll cut somethin' off you can't grow back, bub!"

Victor grins and leaves him alone, only to bump into Cyclops in the halls "Cute sunglasses, runt." He says before pinning him to the wall and kissing him as he did Logan, leaving him confused as Kitty was basically dribbling for reasons beyond her comprehension. He decided to steer away from Ororo for now and only grinned and bowed as she passed him in the hallway. He then snickered to himself, knowing he was probably driving Pryde crazy by now.

**He continued through the mansion, locking lips with almost every mutant he could find, including Storm later but he had no interest in the Professor, while he was saving Kitty for last before he got to teach Piotr a lesson. The other mutants decide to have a meeting to argue about their separate encounters with Creed, while Piotr, Logan and Kitty decided to remain silent on the matter knowing they would be his next targets and Logan could care less about a harmless and rather pointless kiss.**

"I can't stand him!" Kitty howled as she, Peter and Logan sat in the kitchen. "What's your problem, half-pint?" Logan growled, though he didn't look angry "I didn't see him kiss you."

"You must be mad everyone got to kiss your admirer before you did" Peter teased before pointing out "You forget, he's gotten to everyone in the mansion but you and me."

"I wonder where he is?" Kitty asked as Logan answered "Check the gym, you're keepin' and eye on him and you lost him?"

**Kitty quickly ran through walls and halls until she got to the gym, where she found Victor by his lonesome, training rigorously and seemingly sad when he noticed Kitty's scent.**

"If you want me, you'd have to come and get me" he said pretending to not know where she was before looking right at her with a grin "Kitten Pryde."

**Back with Dairou and Rogue, they had sex but to Dairou's curiosity, and he was very curious, she still seemed to be missing someone or something. So he gives her a deal, one he hopes she can't refuse.**

"Still pouting, Rogue?" Dairou asks in mock concern as Rogue sighs "It's nothin'. I just miss the X Men, they're crazy but the only family I've got" That gave Dairou an idea "So, if I bring one of them here, would that satisfy you?" He asked as he paced around the small room they were in as Rogue nodded sadly.

Rogue was scared as to who he'd choose, knowing it was probably Kurt who he still wanted to kill but she was still unsure and hoped she was wrong.

"Fine" Dairou finally said "I'll bring you Kurt and Kitsune" as Rogue raised an eyebrow "I'm sorry, who's Kitsune again?"

"That talkative roommate of yours" Dairou struggled to remember a name "Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, was it?" Rogue nodded, then they both get dressed and Dairou leaves.

"Try to persuade them, for me" Rogue added as Dairou yelled back "I'm not making any promises!" and he was gone as Rogue calls Sabretooth's cell.

"Hello" Victor answers "Sabretooth, it's Rogue!" she yelled "Put Logan on the line"

"Wait, here he is." Victor snarled "Did Kaiju hurt ya?" but she answers quickly "No, where the fuck is Logan?!" No answer then she hears her mentor's voice.

"How'd you get a phone, Rogue?" Logan asked as Rogue felt like she was going crazy "No time for that! I sorta, kinda convinced Dairou to come and get Kurt and Kitty the civil way." She held the phone away from her ear as Logan proceeded to cuss her out "Why the fuck would you do that, Rogue?!" he literally yelled "He almost killed Kurt and he's only gettin' them again over my dead body!"

Rogue sighs "He won't hurt them because he's trying to please me, please convince them to go." Logan wasn't convinced but he knew he could trust her judgment "Fine" he sighs "But if they die, you're dead!" and with that he hangs up.

Sabretooth looks at Logan and growled "What was her fit?" Logan looked even more pissed "We have to give Kurt and the half-pint to Dairou or he'll kill Rogue"

"You're just gonna go through with this?" Victor was skeptical as Logan growled "No, cuz if they die I'll make sure Rogue joins 'em in the afterlife."

**A/N – What plan does Dairou have for Rogue, Kurt and Kitty? Will Rogue's plan work or will Dairou catch on and try to kill them? Can he even convince Kurt to go with him **_**willingly**_** after he was tortured and almost killed or will Dairou break his promise to Rogue and use force? More info in the next installment of **_**Feral's Worst Nightmare. **_**(Part II of Feral Minds, another one of my stories which stars Daken in Part I, stars Wolverine coming soon!)**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Feral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 7**

**Logan concocts the greatest idea to get Kurt and Kitty closer to Dairou, by having Sabretooth set the two love birds up on a date, though Kitty wished it was with Sabretooth himself. The thing is, they have no knowledge of it as Victor sends Kurt a love letter signed by Kitty and Logan makes up the lie that he'd caught Victor writing a love letter to her as he passes a similar letter to Kitty, personally signed by Victor.**

**Dairou smirks as he spots his first, though previous target being escorted to the door by Victor and seemed to be dressed for a date as he leaves, while a bit later Logan escorted who he'd assumed was Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, according to Rogue to the door also dressed as if going on a date, both men sniff the air before going back inside but Dairou could care less for them now. He then follows Pryde to her 'date', but to his surprise he could have sworn he'd heard her whispering 'Please be Victor' repeatedly.**

**He'd gotten ahead of Kitty and sat on a bench on the side of the street, wearing a dirty brown hood to conceal his identity, in case Kurt saw him or Kitty knew who he was, little did he know, Creed and Logan's intent was to follow him back to Rogue.**

Kitty eventually came across the bench and seemed lost "Oh jeez, Logan. Where is that restaurant?" Kitty fumed as she seemed lost. Dairou's head was down and for all she knew, he was fast asleep.

Accidentally, she kicked his stretched out leg causing her to fall and his head to jolt up for her to see his blood red eyes and angered frown. She scrambled to her feet and seems even more sad as she wiped a scuff off his shoe "Ooh, I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes, sorry if I woke you." Kitty said apologetically as Dairou got to his feet and got a closer look at her.

"It's nothing, kiddo" Dairou said as he got to his feet, astounding her with his sheer height and size "I've no need for an apology, are you ok? I'll escort you to your date, it's the least I could do." He smiled as Kitty nodded in agreement as Dairou helps her to her feet and takes her to the nearby restaurant.

Kurt was already inside the same restaurant, awaiting Kitty "Come on, Keety. Vhere are you?" he groaned as he checked his watch and sat alone at his table, only to see her walk in with a tall stranger, he ported over to the two as the man puts his arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Vhat is the meaning of this?" Kurt asked a surprised Kitty as the man only looked away from him and replied "None of your business."

"Kurt, what are you doing here and where's Victor?" Kitty asked looking around as Kurt shrugged.

Dairou then chose this time to reveal himself and Sabretooth and Logan's plan by removing his hood "There's the thing about Victor" he stared at Kurt and grabbed his wrist before staring at Kitty and pulling her close with his other arm and pulling her face close "He's not too trustworthy, and I had to learn that the hard way, as will you." Kitty phased out of his grasp and looks at the fear in Kurt's eyes, one she'd never seen before.

Dairou is surprised that Pryde could escape his grasp so easily, but that didn't mean he'd let her get away _that _easily "He didn't tell you, did he sweetheart?" he said forcing Kurt to stare into his eyes again then looking at Kitty, who stopped and replied "Who are you, what do you want and who didn't tell me what?" she asked quickly.

"_**This one likes to get straight to it, doesn't she?"**_ He queried mentally "Logan and Victor, they set you up and sent you right to me. As for who I am, I'm Dairou and I've quite a lot plans for you, Pryde. I've heard about you helping Creed to find my body once too" He points at her and growls "Now come quietly, or despite the fact that I promised Roguey you'd be unharmed..." he smiled at Kurt "...I'll snap his neck and you're next,... little Kitsune."

He liked the terror in Kitty's eyes as she turned to flee, but his patience was running out, so he took a small rock from his pocket and with sharp accuracy, threw it and hit her in the back of the neck as she fell unconscious.

He tosses both teens over his shoulders and walked out as calmly as he'd entered leaving very shocked humans inside and a very disturbed Gambit, who decides to follow him "Wait a sec, did he just say Logan and Monsieur Tooth just handed them to him?" he growled to himself "He has my chere, Rogue too. Is Logan stupid or somethin'?" he muttered under his breath as he follows the man, hoping not to get caught at until he sees Rogue.

Dairou heads back to the house to find Rogue as he drops the teens on the floor "I got them, just as you asked with no interferences." Rogue gasps "You killed them with no interferences, more like it!" she yelled as she looked at their unconscious forms.

Dairou shows no emotion or regret for his actions and grabbed Rogue by the scruff of her shirt and grinned wickedly "Don't take my kindness for weakness, Rogue. They're alive and unharmed! You should've told me about the girl's phasing ability beforehand!" he throws her against the wall.

Dairou stands there for a moment, listening to the silence then walks over to the window Remy hid under and opened it looking out over him "Tell me, X Man" he said as Remy turned to gaze into his red eyes and backed away "Are you afraid to die, or did you just come here to steal my girl?" He glanced at Rogue.

"Your Cherie?" Remy asked accusingly "She's Remy's Cherie and he's not leavin' without her." He threw cards at Dairou with the intention of not getting close him but Dairou caught onto his trick and dashed toward him "Correction. He's not leaving AT ALL!" He grabbed Remy's neck and knocked his Bo Staff away as he just frowned "I have some fun things in store for us and your own friends will stand audience, alive and awake to see our private fun. It's only fair to warn you, it'll only hurt A LOT!"

**He then goes back inside after knocking him out and carrying him in, Victor was watching the entire confrontation from nearby and didn't even know the Cajun would be there, but returned to the hidden Blackbird to inform Logan.**

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw, Logan" Victor smirked "What's that?" Peter asked "Dairou's got the Cajun." Victor said surprisingly irritated.

"That's gonna be a pain but we couldn't have found him without those three" Logan says then sighs "I just hope half-pint especially is alright."

"Speaking of yer half-pint, Logan" Victor asks "What's had her so troubled recently?" Peter raises an eyebrow "Why'd you ask?"

Victor took a seat "Well, I noticed when I kidnapped her and took her to the Lost City. She was even more fearless than usual." Logan looks up at Victor for the first time "How so?"

"She escaped from me a few times, intent on destroying whatever I was looking for before I found it but we found nothing there at the time." Victor said as Peter added "Then we should hurry."

Victor corners him and grins "What's the rush, Pete?" he chuckled "After all, we can't go in there yet and you have me all to yerself, away from the prying eyes of the X-Dweebs."

**Back in the house, Kurt and Kitty awaken to find themselves in a large bedroom with four beds. They not hurt apart from splitting headaches. Meanwhile, in the closet in the same room, without Kurt and Kitty's knowledge, an unconscious Remy was stuffed inside and just coming to, only to find himself bound and gagged.**

"Ugh, Kurt?" Kitty said groggily as she looks around the room until spotting her blue friend on a bed across from her "Is zat you, Keety?" he answered "Where are we?" Kitty asked then gasped as something kicked in the closet as Kurt groans "I don't know" only to find his image inducer gone.

Remy hears, what to him sounds like Kurt and Kitty and tries to scream, which he couldn't and kick down the door but that only served to shake the wardrobe and startle the two young mutants which was not his plan. If only he could reach his deck in his pocket... _**"Gotcha!"**_ he thought as he pulled a few cards but dropped the Ace of Spades card as it got stuck in a space between the doors.

That gave him an idea to gain their attention by kicking the card out. Kurt walks over to the card and picks it up, then looks at the closet knowing that is the only brand of cards bought by Remy but before he could investigate further, they hear footsteps coming in their direction, likely Dairou.

Kurt hides the card as the two pretend to still be asleep as Dairou enters "Don't worry, I won't wake you from pretending to sleep but I have a little surprise for you later." He chuckles.

**Later that day... Kurt and Kitty come to a room to find Rogue. They reunite but that will soon be short-lived by what Dairou says next.**

"Rogue" Kitty says running up to her friend as Kurt does the same then glares at Dairou, who seems amused "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing she didn't want to, but Kurt come with me" Dairou said as the three followed then he snarled at the girls "Stay put! _Only _Kurt."

Dairou and Kurt leave the room and go back to the previous room they awoke in as Dairou grinned madly.

Dairou pulls out a dagger and hands it to Kurt who asks "What is this for?" as Dairou points at the door "Kill whoever or whatever comes out."

"And what if I don't?" Kurt could barely hold a grasp on the weapon in his hand as Dairou replies "Then you agree to whatever I choose to do to you" he chuckles with a dark look in his eye as Kurt grimaced.

**A/N – Will Kurt be able to kill Remy when he comes out of the closet? Or will Dairou get to torture him again? What will Wolverine/Sabretooth/Colossus and Kitty/Rogue do when they find out, if they **_**can**_** do anything? Don't worry, if someone does die it won't be too gruesome...maybe.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**eral's Worst Nightmare Chapter 8**

**Dairou and Kurt stood before the closet as the door swung open and Remy stumbles out, almost walking directly into the blade Kurt clutched tightly. Remy saw nothing but utmost terror in the elf's eyes then the blade fell from his hand as if in slow-motion and Dairou leans against the wall behind him with a psychopathic grin on his face as the two mutants were speechless and Kurt was suddenly very emotional.**

"Ssh, poor thing." Remy said comfortingly Kurt broke into tears on his shoulder. That was cut by Dairou laughing madly "So, does that mean you agree to _my_ terms, Kurt Wagner?" Dairou chuckled as he circled the two hungrily.

"Agree to what?!" Remy bursts into a rage as Dairou remained the same and replied "Well, the agreement was either he kills you or agree to whatever _I_ choose to do to him as punishment." He turns to Kurt "So, will you kill him or not?"

Kurt retrieves the blade from the floor in a rage and slashed at Dairou, slashing his cheek but he only smiled and turned his eye on the elf, making him freeze with fear.

Remy saw that fear in Kurt again as Dairou tried to corner him as he says "That's for hurtin' Remy's friends!" He flies into a fury tackling Dairou, but Dairou completely tunes him out and throws him aside as he moves closer to Kurt "You'll have your turn, Remy." He stares between the two "But Kurt's turn is first."

He grabs Kurt's hair roughly and threatens him in Japanese _**"Run or it'll be no fun and I'll just have to rip you hair out of your skull!"**_ he screams at the blue mutant.

Just then Wolverine and Sabretooth burst into the room; Sabretooth turns to Remy "Get the others and leave. DO NOT wait fer us, we'll catch up" Remy nods and takes Kurt and leaves with Kitty and Rogue.

Wolverine was silent until Remy and Kurt were far enough away then goes into a blind rage "You just ticked off the WRONG X-Man, bub!" he growls but is stopped be Victor's arm between him and Dairou "Not here, runt. We finish this where it all started" He stares into Dairou's eyes "The Forgotten City."

**Dairou has a fairly grim outlook as he follows Logan and Victor to the Forgotten City, trying to kill both of them the entire way at speeds way too fast for a normal human to see and almost invisible to only few mutants as Remy could see them only barely.**

**Meanwhile, the other X-Men (excluding Peter and the Professor) were already on the outskirts overlooking the Forgotten City, all seem sad about Logan and Peter but none can confront them since they both dismiss the telepaths, sometimes violently and Logan avoids everyone in general.**

"Jean" Storm steps up to the redhead who crouched near a Cliffside and hugged her knees before looking at Storm "What was it like, Jean, inside the mind of Dairou...that monster."

Jean remained silent for a moment until she'd heard the voice of Dairou from the last time she entered his mind with his permission "That voice... Hank, do you think that if Sabretooth is capable of doing something good, on some minute level, then the same might go for Dairou?"

Hank glares at Jean "You're joking, right? This is beyond even my intelligence, but I saw Creed and Logan working together. If that's possible, I guess anything is." Hank walks away as Professor X wheels out of the Blackbird "You shouldn't be so judgmental. Never judge a book by its cover, after all what would you do if Victor Creed were in Logan's place." He said.

All the X Men immediately froze and shot him a confused or angry look as he went back into the jet "Forget I said anything."

Kitty walks away from the group "Humph. Creed as an, like, X-Man? Yeah, right." She walks away for a while, until she'd figured she was lost and scowled "Great" and continued walking.

**Wolverine, Sabretooth and Dairou continued fighting, as they were almost to The Forgotten City.**

Wolverine was silent as they fought, not a word, snarl or growl came out of him, which worried Victor but before he could ask, Dairou speaks up "You two think you can stop me? _Without_ being at each other's throats, hm, you'll do my job for me!"

**The three growl at each other and kick each other hard enough that the ferals are knocked in one direction on the far side of the city from Dairou who is also knocked unconscious. Dairou lands in an area not far away from where Kitty got lost as she stumbles upon his body.**

"No...is he alright?" Kitty asks herself as Dairou's head falls facing her as he goes unconscious, she looks up to the sky _**"It's gonna rain soon"**_ she thinks looking back at Dairou before dragging him into a nearby cave, leaving him at the mouth of the cave as she was closer to the back, crying and trying to stay as silent as she could.

Dairou eventually woke up after she stops crying, he looked confused as to where he was, but knew two things: he didn't pass out here and he is not alone as he spots Kitty in the darkness of the cave trying not to sob.

He crawls closer to her and puts a arm around her shoulder, consoling her as he couldn't help but feel responsible "Why are you sad, Kitsune?" he asks calmly.

Kitty wouldn't dare look at him as she answers "Well, I like someone but I didn't think he felt the same. He seems more interested in my friend and, like, makes me feel invisible."

Dairou holds her close and closed his eyes "That's wrong. If he shares the same feelings as you do, you'll see him again" he pulls her away and looks at her "Sabretooth was once my friend and even then he wasn't very loyal to one woman. What makes you an exception?"

"Wait, I never said anything about Sabretooth." Kitty stared at Dairou but he keeps a sweet smile "You aren't a very good liar. I just put two and two together. Could you do me a favor?"

"What's that?" Kitty asks as Dairou pulls a dagger from his ankle and handed it to her "Kill me. Please kill me."

"What?!" Kitty eases away "I'm not a murderer!" That made Dairou feel very irritable as he gets to his feet "Then I'll find someone who will...I guess I should take you back to the X-Men, but give this small map to the blue mutant."

"Kurt?" She asked as Dairou replied "No, the genius Hank McCoy."

Dairou walks away but is stopped by Kitty again and looks back at her "Wait, how do you even know the names of the X-Men?"

Dairou starts walking again "All will be explained in due time. We'll meet up sometime, tell Jean hello for me."

**Dairou guides Kitty back to the mansion but disappears as she is no longer lost. Kitty runs into the infirmary to find an alarmed Jean with Hank trying to keep Wolverine and Sabretooth from slipping into comas.**

"Victor!" Kitty runs up to the sleeping feral who gave no response although he could hear her "What happened?" she turned to Hank who replies "I don't know yet, but they just won't wake up."

"Yeah, yeah. Jean, I just got lost and met Dairou." Kitty got to the point receiving a glare from Jean as she continued "and Professor McCoy, Dairou sent you this." She hands the map to Hank.

Hank takes the map "So you saw Dairou when you ran away and got lost?" He gave her a knowing look as she shrugs "He was even nicer to me than Victor but open it, I want to see this thing. Oh, and Jean, he says hi."

Jean seems between sad and worried as she focuses her mind on waking Logan then Hank opened the map to find a vial inside.

It read:

**One drop in the mouth**

**Cures Paralysis, Insomnia, and Hallucinations as well as revives the unconscious.**

**Dairou.**

Beast walked back over to Jean "Jean, open Logan's mouth" he instructed as he dropped one drop of the silver fluid into his mouth, the same for Sabretooth and within minutes the two were awakening.

Logan arose and rubbed his head with a growl "Where am I?" he says groggily before realizing where he was while Victor awoke to find Kitty up in his face which startled him when he found her rubbing his stomach and he purred "Want...a beer. What happened, Logan?" he rose up looking at Logan who shrugs in reply.

Victor hops off the bed and drags on his coat on "I have someone to find."

"And how exactly do ya expect to find Cerulean without a scent to follow?" Logan asks, Victor looks at him "It's not him I'm after since I don't know where he is, it's the entire cause of this mess, yer cub, Daken!"

"Go figure." Logan growls "I'm not coming, cuz if I see him I'll rip his lungs out for selling us out!" Everyone is startled by Logan's outburst except Victor as he turns to Hank "Aren't you s'posed to be somewhere, Hank? I may have been unconscious but I ain't deaf, or stopping ya."

"He's left a contact number, I'll call him on the way." Hank says as he leaves behind Victor, who was passing near The Forgotten City on his way to find Daken.

**Meanwhile, in the Forgotten City, Dairou sat on a roof in slight and worsening agony on the roof. He was having headaches and flashes of his past as the rain fell and he cried silently. Back on the edge of the city, Sabretooth pulls up on his motorcycle and notices Hank flinch slightly as they watch Dairou on the rooftop.**

"Something the problem, McCoy?" asked Victor stopping the motorcycle "No" he said without a doubt. Victor knew he was afraid and had every reason to be but nods "Alright, don't die or give him too much information than he already has thanks to Akihiro." With that, Sabretooth rides off as Hank goes into the city.

Dairou meditated as he sensed Beast's presence and seemed to be speaking to the wind as he says quietly and calmly "I'm up here."

Hank, in the city seemed to hear the whisper "Dairou?" he calls out "Where are you?" He get no response as he thinks of the feeling _**"That almost felt like telepathy, but much stranger than Jean's as he is not even a telepath."**_

He looks up to hear the voice "I'm up here, Dr. McCoy." Dairou says looking down from his perch at the startled Beast then smiled "Sorry for the startle." He jumps off the roof then sat at front of the building and held his head in pain again.

Hank runs up to assist "Are you all right?" he asks but Dairou shoves him off as his, almost deafening to Hank, scream echoed through the ruined city, Victor was quite a distance away now from the city limit and heard the scream as did Logan, who stood outside the X-Mansion and was forced to his knees in immense regret.

Dairou eventually stopped shaking as he fell to his knees, he looks at Hank with a far different expression, one of deep fear "T-take me to Logan, p-please." Yin-Dairou said.

"What's the hurry?" a voice said "after all you just got here, Hank" Hank turns to face Yang-Dairou a distance away from him with a steel pipe sharpened to a point on one end in his hand and an insane grin.

**Yin-Dairou thinks fast as he jumps onto his bike and dragged Hank on, speeding off as Yang-Dairou throws the pipe after them, dodging slightly they race back to the X-Mansion. They get there and weren't followed, only to find a **_**pissed**_** Logan and Peter waiting at the front gate.**

Logan tackles Dairou and put his claws near his throat, despite being able to easily hurt and even kill him there was no retaliation as he stared blankly at the feral "Go ahead. Kill me. That's not what you want, though." He says devoid of emotion as Logan's angry stare turns on Hank "Why did you bring him back here?!" he yells but Hank doesn't answer, helping Dairou to his feet and taking him inside.

**A/N – How did Dairou's two personas split and why? How will Wolverine, Kurt, Jean, Remy, Kitty and Rogue be able to live in a house with Dairou and what will Sabretooth do when he finds out? Next chapter says it all.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
